Naruto: Un vínculo diferente
by Laliasd
Summary: Su lazo era más fuerte que cualquier aversidad que se les pueda avecinar, con la fuerza de ese nexo protegerán el legado de la Habanera Sangrienta y el Destello Amarillo de Konoha.


Hola, hola, holaaaaa ¿Como están? espero que muy bien. Antes de comiencen a leer el contenido, deseo que primordialmente lean este aviso:

Disclairmer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y la imagen que use para la portada de este fanfic es de su respectivo autor que utilizo el personaje de dicha franquicia.

Aclaratoria: Esta historia obviamente está basada en la fantástica historia de Naruto, sin embargo, dicha historia presentará altas modificaciones en ella, con el motivo de poner en marcha la idea que tengo en mente, siendo éste fanfic un AU.

Emplearé las conversaciones, recuerdos y pensamientos en los capítulos de este modo:

—Hola— Diálogo.

 _"—Hola—"_ Recuerdo.

"Hola" Pensamiento.

 **"—Hola—"** Diálogo de un biju en la mente de su jinchuriki.

En los adelantos que haré siempre estara presente la cursiva.

Finalmentemente hice esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de entretenerlos, ahora, sin más que decir, disfruten de este hulmide fanfic.

* * *

Naruto: Un vínculo diferente

 _—Cuidare de ti, así como tus padres lo hicieron conmigo— Prometió. Arrullando a un bebe que se encontraba envuelto en una manta, color celeste._

 _._  
 _._

 _—Cambiare el mundo. Sere una leyenda, todos voltean a verme, ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, One-chan!— Exclamó. Se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, para luego mostrar orgulloso el nacimiento de un brillo de determinación en sus ojos azules._

 _._  
 _._

 _—No estoy dispuesto a perderlos— Aseguro, guardando el pequeño libro naranja, en uno de sus bolsillos._

* * *

Erase una vez

Está confirmado. Uzumaki Karin es una esclava de un mercader que reside en Kusagakure no Sato.

Se mordió tan fuerte los labios que sintió como la sangre broto abundantemente, mezclándose con su saliva.

Era su oportunidad.

Se levantó de la mugrienta sábana en la que dormía, saliendo de su dormitorio. Escurriendose como lo haría un hábil gato en medio de toda esa oscuridad, cuidando de no ser descubierta.

Su interior era un huracán de emociones, que arrasaba con todo a su paso, tanto era su estrago que temia que en cualquier momento su cuerpo fallara.

Era su oportunidad.

Sus ojos ámbar se iluminaron al vislumbrar la puerta a la que tanto ansiaba abrir.

Ya no importa todos los obstáculos que había tenido que pasar para estar aquí, únicamente le era vital llegar a su objetivo.

Se detuvo al estar frente a esa vieja puerta de madera, que tanto desvelo le ocasionó. Puerta que tantas veces había visto cuando llevaba a los heridos, que entraban junto con al enigmático señor al que servía, puerta que conducía a una extraña habitación, en la que las personas salían como si jamás se hubieran lesionado.

Hizo memoria de la posiciones de manos que aprendió a espaldas de su superior, prosiguió en hacer la secuencia de sellos, por los cuales causó que la puerta se abriera.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, al sentir el hedor que golpeaba su nariz sin ninguna contemplación. Su mirada se paseó por toda la minúscula habitación, gracias a la iluminación que le daba una vieja antorcha que estaba en la pared, pudo ver el deprimente estado en el que se hallaba sumergido dicha habitación.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Sus labios temblaban como si se tratase de una hoja apunto de romper el nexo con la rama de un árbol.

Debía de hacerlo, llegó el momento de salvar a la posiblemente unica persona con la tenía un parentesco, que aún vivía.

Era su oportunidad.

—Karin— Llamo a la nada, recibiendo como única respuesta el sonido de unas cadenas que se arrastraron por el suelo. —Karin.

—¿Que qui-quieres?—Apenas pudo escuchar la débil voz que provenía de un rincón donde no alcanzaba a darle luz.

—Quiero ayudarte, Karin.

—Mientes— Cerró sus ojos al oír esa tos violenta que mal contrataba en demasía con esa voz de escaso vigor.—Eres la muchacha que está al ser-servicio de ese señor.

Se adtuvo de golpearse a si misma, era cierto que servía a al mismo señor que abusaba de ella, no obstante tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

—Hice cosas terribles con el único fin de dar con tu paradero, 'ttebane— Expuso dolida la muchacha al tiempo que su corto cabello adquiría una impresionante longitud, dejando que ese tono achocolatado desaparecía por completo siendo sustituido por un rojo que se asemejaba a un carbón encendido.

Una mano temblorosa se asomó entre esa prenumbra, con desesperación la tomo. Paulatinamente una jovencita salia, aferrándose a esa mano que le brindaba algo de estabilidad.

Quiso gritar hasta que su cuerdas vocales se rompieran. Sentía que en cualquier momento cedería a derrumbarse en el piso para luego llorar histéricamente.

Lamentaba profundamente la situación en la que estaba esa niña. Gracias a la carencia de prendas de vestir, pudo ver lo deleznable que lucía ese pequeño cuerpo, producto al abuso de su codiciada habilidad.

—Hahaoya— Su corazón dió un vuelco al oír nuevamente esa vocesita casi quebrantarse.

—Debemos salir de aquí.

Se dispuso a desatar las cadenas que seguramente la han mantenido prisionera durante años. Jamás olvidaría esas marcas que se le habían grabado terriblemente esa frágil piel.

Sus ahora ojos azules se empañaron, amenazando con dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

La niña seguía sin decir nada, simplemente se dejaba a cargar en esos delgados brazos, disfrutando de esa cálida energía que parecía envolverla en un tierno manto. Alzó su mirada al experimentar por primera vez en muchos años las agradables cosquillas, que le producía una porción ese rojo cabello que se asemejaba al de ese ser amado que había perdido hace ya tanto tiempo. Con lentitud cerró sus ojos con la imagen de su madre en mente, con la disposición de ir al mundo de los sueños solo que esta vez lo haría sin sentir miedo.

* * *

—Estamos complacidos— Felicito, disfrutando del fuerte olor narcótico que provenía de su pipa —, tu eficiencia ha evitado un posible conflicto internacional entre las aldeas involucradas.

Su mente estaba tan perturbada al punto de que no del todo podía procesar las palabras de su líder.

Coloco en el escritorio el último reporte de esa misión, que tanto daño le hizo a su fragil corazón.

—Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

—¡Demo!

—No te preocupes— Miraba por la ventana, la relativa tranquilidad que estaba sumergida la aldea. —Me encargaré de que de ahora en adelante goces de tener la tutela de esa jovencita.

Bajo su rostro. Sentía que el nudo en su pecho desaparecía para luego ser sustituido por un agradecimiento que era acompañado por la sensación de alivio.

—Arigatou— Sonrió. Todo había valido la pena.

* * *

Luego de subir unas interminables escaleras, llego a la azotea de la enorme edificación. El Sarutobi, sonrió, al sentir como el viento le daba de lleno a su rostro. Se acercó al barandal, para observar mejor la aldea que tanto amaba.

Disfrutaba plenamente de estar aquí que estar rodeado de montañas de papeles, en su despacho.

Levantó su mirada al cielo, viendo como un halcón sobrevolaba el cielo; con una notoria elegancia y cierta presunción.

—Viejo amigo, que grata sorpresa tengo al saber que estás aquí— Saludo, sin dejar de ver el grandioso firmamento.

—¿Que haz hecho?— Cuestiono furioso el consejero.

—Danzo— Al saber a lo que se refería, lo miro con desbordante serenidad.—Era lo más aceptable.

—Lo más aceptable era que me entregaras la tutela de esa niña— Mascullo, el Halcón de Guerra. —¡No tomaste en consideración al consejo!

—No hay nada que discutir.

Le había sentado de maravilla el éxito de la reciente misión que había tenido Uzumaki Kushina, sin embargo sentía un profundo rechazo al ver el presente interés que tenia su consejero ante la niña recién incorporada en la aldea

—Se volverá una mocosa indosil, estando en ese débil e inadecuado mando.

—Quizás— Desde su lugar pudo ver a una pequeña peliroja tomando la mano de una hermosa muchacha; que le sonreía con ternura, para luego mirar a un rubio que empujaba la silla de ruedas. Los tres salían del hospital.—, pero tengo la completa seguridad de que hice lo correcto.

* * *

Encendía la estufa, montando una olla con agua con la disposición de preparar el almuerzo.

Asegurándose de tener todo lo que necesitaba, comenzo a cortar las verduras.

 _"—Deberá constantemente seguir el tratamiento que se le fue asignado para que el efecto nocivo de la plata pueda desaparecer totalmente de su cuerpo y su sistema de circulación de chakra vuelva a funcionar con normalidad"_

Entendía duramente el porqué se debían esos encargos que le pedía que hiciera en el campo, ese sucio hombre al que fingió servirle, ahora que su protegida presentaba una clara intoxicación con las hierbas que habian usado ella con el único propósito de mantenerla despierta el mayor tiempo cuando requerían sus sesiones de revitalización.

Se sentía fatal, los pinchazos que sentia en su cabeza no ayuda en nada a su situación.

"Si hubiera actuado más rápido durante la infiltración… quizás… solo quizás se habría evitado"

Comenzo a cortar con rudeza la papa; sin importarle en lo mas minimo las grotescas rodojas que hacia, al sentir como incrementaba el número de pinchazos. No toleraba escuchar la siniestra risá de ese ser que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para regodearce en su miseria.

El pequeño anfibio observaba detenidamente el rostro de la hembra de su invocador, este mostraba una expresión de total aflicción, sus pequeños ojos somnolientos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como el filo del cuchillo se acercaba peligrosamente al dedo índice en vez del tubérculo. Con su mirada busco de forma rápida, una buena distracción, encontrándola instantáneamente.

—Quien lo diría, Tomato, el jefecito va ser un buen papá para tus renacuajos— Suspiro aliviado al ver que había llamado su atención y había detenido su acción descuidada.

Kushina, poso su mirada en la mesa. Rápidamente se sintió como una tetera hirviendo. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que fácilmente podía confundirse con el color de su cabello. Respira frenéticamente, y una sonrisa atontada se apoderó de sus labios,  
al ver a su amado rubio coloreaba junto con su pequeña pariente entretanto que interactuaban animadamente. Llevo su mano al pecho, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse a una versión más pequeña de Minato jugando con una niña de cabellos dorados atados en dos graciosas coletas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la dulce mirada que le dedicaba su prometido que luego volvía hablar con la niña que demanda su atención.

Olvidando momentáneamente sus pensamientos que la atormentaban sin tener piedad alguna.

* * *

Se había encariñado con el joven shinobi de cabellos dorados; tanto como lo había hecho con su pariente, que se aferraba de su brazo, negándose a dejarlo partir a su misión.

—Prometo que volvere pronto— Se inclino, hasta quedar a su estatura, revolviendo afectuosamente sus cortos cabellos rojos. Viendo con alegria el rápido avance de salud que hacia la niña, ahora no se veia tan ojerosa como cuando salio del hospital.

—¿Seguro?— Pregunto dubitativa, soltando un poco el agarre de su brazo. Disfrutaba de su chakra que según ella era tan radiante que deslumbraria a cualquiera.

El muchacho asintió. Guiandola hacia donde estaba su cama, la acomodo con delicadeza, cubriendola con el cobertor lavanda.

—Ahora te encargó la tarea de cuidar de Kushina— Susurro con cierta diversión, viendo por el umbral de la puerta como su bella prometida corria de un lado a otro haciendo quien sabe que.—Esa chica es algo testaruda y no existe momento en el que no se meta en problemas.

—¡Hai!—Exclamo un poco más animada, para después mirar seriamente al joven shinobi.—Mas te vale que vuelvas pronto.

Eboso una sonrisa ver el carácter de su prometida reflejado en esa pequeña niña. Revolvió por última vez los cabellos de la nueva integrante de su familia, a modo de despedida. Salio de su habitación, con ello cerrando la puerta.

Se viro, tomando repentinamente los hombros de la apresurada pelirroja que llevaba un morral entre sus brazos.

—No hagas eso, Dattebane— Desvío su mirada tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. Su corazón latía furiosamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Un cosquilleo se apoderó, sin derecho, de su estómago al sentir como sus brazos la rodeaban. —Mi-Minato-kun.

Su prometido se acercó tan repentinamente que logró arrancarle un jadeo producto de la sorpresa. La miro con tanta dulzura que sintió que se derretiría en sus brazos, sin advertirle nada, se acercó, acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba, plantando le un suave beso, para luego tomar el morral y desaparecer.

Suspiro. Se sentía como si flotara por el espacio. Mordió sus labios, aún sintiendo el cosquilleo en su estómago. En cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Rayos— Ya se estaba comportando como una niña sin control.

* * *

De un salto se levantó de la cama al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la habitación de su protegida. Superando la rapidez de un guepardo, corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba el origen de los espantosos alaridos.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, se aterró al ver la habitación hundida en la soledad. Su mirada rápidamente se posó en la ventana, la cual estaba totalmente abierta dejando que la fría brisa nocturna se colará haciendo mover las cortinas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo una muñeca que se encontraba boca a bajo en el suelo, y desapareció en un furioso torbellino.

* * *

—Solicito expresamente ser parte del escuadrón de rescate.

—Solicitud negada.

—¡¿Nani?!

El rostro de Kushina adquirió un intenso color rojo. Miraba enfurecida el como su líder garabateaba en algo que parecía papel. Se mordia la lengua tratando de mitigar las ganas de maldecirle.

—No estas aptas para entrar a la unidad, debido a que en estos momentos presentas un conflicto emocional el cual pondría en riesgo el rescate— Sentenció el Tercero.

En ese mismo instante, doblo el papel que contenía un mensaje cifrado más un pequeño trozo del bonito juguete que había traído la muchacha que denunció su desaparición y posible secuestro de su pariente. En una pequeña nube de humo, desaparecio la encomienda del Tercero.

—Deberás de confiar en el equipo que mandaré—Estuvo tentada de destrozar el escritorio de su superior, pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Poco a poco comenzó a angustiarse al sentir formarse una opresión en su pecho.

* * *

Saltaban velozmente por las ramas de los frondosos árboles, tratando de recuperar el tiempo.

—Informen— Pidió el chico mirando al pequeño perro que descansaba en la cabeza del bulldog, no teniendo remordimiento de que sus compañeros saltaban exhaustivamente por las ramas.

—La niña encuentra a unos kilómetros más adelante— Ladraba juguetón el perro con una peculiar cresta, que corría a la par que su enorme compañero.

—El chico tiene razón— Pakkun olisqueaba el aire, meneando ligeramente su cola.—Se ha sumado una personas más, sin embargo parecen llevarse de pulgas con los captores de la Uzumaki, dando como resultado un total de cinco enemigos.

—Muy bien— Los sabuesos ninja al ver que su amo les agradecía por su trabajo colectivo, desbordaron una emoción tan grande que hasta las expresiones de Akino y Bisuke cambiaron a una menos severa. —Manténgase alerta.

Siguieron avanzando con la esperanza de encontrar lo más pronto posible su objetivo.

—Kakashi, ha habido un cambio— Manifestó el más reciente de la manada canina, un cachorro que parecía tener los ojos cerrados.

—Los delincuentes se han separado.

—¿Como?—Intervino un chunnin de cabellos castaños, que miraba confundido a su otro compañero que saltaba a la par de el.

—Tres de ellos mantienen en sus garras a la niña que al parecer ahora no se mueven, mientras que los otros dos se han separado en distintas direcciones, uno hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste.

—No solo eso—Hablo esta vez Urushi, el perro que dejaba al descubierto sus afiliados dientes. —Algo se quema y estoy casi seguro de que huele a carne asada.

—Esto no tiene una buena pinta.

—¿Si es una trampa?— Cuestiono Shiba.

—Sea o no una trampa, debemos de actuar lo mas rápido posible, recuerden el objetivo se encuentra a merced del enemigo. Hayashi sigue a Buro, Guruko, Bisuke, y a Shiba; para interceptar al sujeto que va al este, Fukui sigue a Pakkun, Ūhei, Urushi y Akino; para que te encargues del que va al oeste— Los perros ladraron al unisono captando las órdenes de su amo.—Prosigan con precaución.

—Como ordene, Taishō— Los aludidos siguieron de cerca a sus guías caninas hasta perderse de vista en medio de esos árboles de abundantes hojas.

* * *

La gran parte de ese sector del bosque se hallaba reducida en cenizas, producto de una intensa batalla que se acaba de dar.

—Esto no es parte del trato— Expuso indignado un hombre que alzaba con depostimo su kunai.

La figura amorfa de alguien que que se ocultaba en medio de las sombras, lanzó un cuerpo inerte al suelo, que gracias a la luz de la luna se pudo ver el emblema de la hierba pintando en su hombro.

—El egoísmo ha ensuciado el corazón y ha encegesido la vista. Dado las circunstancias, ninguno de los dos tendra el preciado botín— Los orbes rojizos de la niña se abrieron horrorizados al ver como una gran flama emergia de la boca de su captor. Intento moverse más sus intentos fueron en vano debido a que estaba totalmente inmovilizada por la soga.

Grito lo más fuerte que dieron sus cuerdas vocales, al sentir el calor abrazador que quemar su piel. Retorciendose de dolor en el sitio en el que estaba, se orino por el pánico que crecía en su interior.

"¿Este era su fin?"

A su mente vino la imagen de su pariente donde su sonrisa era la protagonista de tan bonito recuerdo, era tan expresiva que derrochaba una interminable alegría. No, este no era su final, no debía de darse por vencida, alguien le ayudaría, por eso debía resistir un poco más.

Su vista se estaba tornando borrosa, pero antes de que la oscuridad invadiera su mente, su cerebro dió la orden de que el poco chakra que tenía, se extendiera por su cuerpo formando un débil manto que la protegía de las intensas llamas.

La figura con distorsiones estuvo a punto de intervenir más optó por desaparecer, al notar la pronta e inoportuna llegada de alguien.

Un potente chorro de agua apagó prontamente la flama del feroz ataque.

El joven de cabellos plateados, poso su mirada el cuerpo de la niña que ahora parecía un fragil adorno de cristal, se obligó a volver a ver al agresor que se avecinaba para atacarlo.

 _"Estaba asustado. Su madre lo tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, guiandolo por ese pasillo. Algo no andaba bien, eso se lo decia su instinto, y el comportamiento de su procreadora confirmaba sus sospechas..."_

Dió un mortal hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque que venía con intenciones de herir su estómago. Sin vacilar tomo su tantō, para repeler los mortales ataques de su contrincante.

 _"Ella lo depósito con sumo cuidado el suelo, para luego sacar un afilado kunai que brillaba con locura bajo la tenue luz del bombillo. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver como su madre se lanzaba a luchar con un desconocido. Se retorcía del miedo que sentía. No soportaba el horroroso sonido que se escuchaba cuando las dos mortales armas chocaban, en busca de herir al otro. Dió unos tambaleantes pasos hacia atrás al ver al desconocido delante suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver esa perversa sonrisa que anunciaba peligro..."_

De un tosco brinco se levantó del suelo en el que fue derrumbado por un fuerte golpe, escudandose con su arma para evitar que ese kunai se acercara un centímetro más a su cuerpo. El amargo sabor de boca, iba en aumento, al mirar nuevamente a esa niña de cabellos chamuscados que estaba tendida en el suelo, sintió unas enfermas ganas de vomitar al ver el desalentador estado que se hallaba.

 _"Una inmensa llamarada de fuego salió de su boca, sin poder hacer mucho se cubrió con sus brazos. Su boca de abrió desmedidamente al ver como su madre aparecía de repente, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo del feroz ataque. Las lágrimas escapaban sin dar tregua a detenerse, al ver como la mujer que le había dado la vida, sufría a causa de la temible técnica..."_

Asestó un brutal golpe en la boca de su estómago, dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos, pudiendo desarmarlo.

—Ladrones— Torcio su boca al no entender la ruda palabra más sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para aferrarse su tantō y asentar un mortal corte en la garganta del ninja de la hierva, que caía en medio esa destrucción sin tener rastros de vida.

Analiso con rapidez el desalentador entorno en el que se encontraba, pudiendo vislumbrar el cadáver del que creía que era compañero de su fallecido contrincante. Funcio el entrecejo, algo extrañado, al ver los emblemas de la hierba en ambos uniformes.

"¿Que no se suponía que eran compañeros?"

Estaba casi seguro de que hace un rato había una cuarta persona. Olfateo el aire en busca de una respuesta, gruño, al tener un resultado infructuoso en la búsqueda de ese desconocido.

"¿Donde estaba el tercer el sujeto?"

Sin perder más tiempo se acercó a la niña que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Pudo al fin soltar todo el aire que tenía retenido al ver como la pequeña niña aún respiraba. Se forzó a sostenerla con firmeza al sentir una descarga eléctrica que provenía de esa piel quemada.

"¿Que fue eso?"

La acomodo en su espalda para que fuera un poco más cómodos para ambos.

Su mirada se paseaba por todo el contorno de su brazo derecho que fue la primera extremidad en tocar el cuerpo de la niña. Trastabillo un poco al ver de cerca los pocos mechones de cabellos que habían quedado en sus manos, los cuales estaban quemados.

 _"Con claridad podía sentir como su corazón latia dolorosamente. Las cenizas que danzaban de forma siniestra a su alrededor, producto de la ropa, cabello, y piel que se quemaba con tanta facilidad. El humo comenzaba a irritar su vista, más se negaba a dejar de mirar la dulce sonrisa que su madre le dedicaba incluso aún cuando moría en una de las formas más dolorosas que pueda existir…"_

Si, sin duda esto es como revivir una de sus más horribles pesadillas.

* * *

Paulatinamente abrió sus ojos a pesar de la pesadumbre que sentia en ellos. Apenas lograba captar los veloces visajes que pasaban a su alrededor.

Al no percibir las presencias de sus captores, se había dado de cuenta que la habían salvado.

Tembló un poco al sentir el singular chakra de ese alguien que la cargaba en su espalda. Levantó un poco su rostro, logrando con éxito ver a una cabellera plateada que iba al compás del viento, curiosa, llevo su mano aun entumecida hacia un mechón que ocultaba la oreja del desconocido, lo apretó, alcanzando sentir la suavidad de este.

Se sonrió, acurrucándose aún más a su espalda, ignorando esa gran necesidad de comer, el inmenso ardor de sus quemaduras, pero sobretodo lo tenso que se encontraba ese chico, solo dejándose arrullar por esa extraña y llamativa energía que emanaba de el.

* * *

Caminaba sin mucho ánimo por los pasillos, a pesar de su estado de humor se movia con habilidad, esquivando a las personas entretanto tomaba lo que necesitaba de los conocidos anaqueles.

Estando en la sección de frutas y vegetales, abasteció su canasto con algunos tubérculos. Poso su mirada en lugar donde estaban amontonados los tomates, recordando de forma inconsciente e instantánea el cabello de esa niña que había salvado hace dos semanas atrás. Movió su cabeza haciendo un intento de disipar ese recuerdo, mientras tomaba sin poner atención los frutos rojos.

—No elijas esas— Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el rubio tomaba, sin sentir vergüenza, los tomates de su canasto.—Se ven terribles.

El muchacho puso en su cesto de mimbre, unos tomates de mejor aspecto.

—Hatake Kakashi ¿Cierto?— Sonrió levemente al ver sus características físicas y el Kamon que está impreso en el hombro derecho de su camiseta, confirmando que se trataba del joven que lideró el escuadrón de rescate. Por parte del niño, frunció el ceño, viendo de reojo al extraño que sabía su nombre.

—Muchas gracias— Sin previo aviso, inclinó su cabeza.—, por haber salvado a un miembro de mi familia.

Los ojos del pequeño de cabellos plateados, se abrieron considerablemente, al ver la acción respetuosa del desconocido. Nuevamente el recuerdo de esa niña volvió a su mente, suponiendo que ambos estaban emparentados de alguna forma.

Abrio su boca varias veces, con el propósito de responder más únicamente lograba mover con sus labios la tela que cubría gran parte de su máscara.

—Nos vemos en otra oportunidad—Se despidió el enigmático rubio, luego de haber tomado unas hortalizas.

Miraba el pasillo vacío por el que se había ido ese muchacho, con la imagen de esa niña aún en mente, afianzo el agarre a su canasto y se fue en dirección a la caja registradora, para pagar sus comestibles.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 ***Hahaoya: Es una manera más formal para decir Mamá.**

 ***Demo: Pero.**

 ***Arigatou: Gracias.**

 ***Hai: Si.**

 ***Nani: Que.**

 ***Taishō: Capitán.**

 ***Tantō: Es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6 - 12 pulgadas).**

 ***Kamon: Es un emblema que representa un clan.**

 **N/A: ¿Que tal? ¿Como ha quedado? ¿Que les pareció? Déjenme su opinión en un comentario, me encantaría saber si les gusto o que piensan sobre esta loquisima idea que se ma ha pasado por la mente.**

 **¿Se estarán preguntando cual es enlace que tiene el summary con esta historia? Pues más adelante se vera, sin embargo es necesario explicar unas cosas en máximo tres capítulos, para que arranque la verdadera historia.**

 **Perdón si se me ha pasado un error ortográfico u-u**

 **Esto es todo por el día de hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de Naruto: Un vínculo diferente. ¡Que la llama de juventud árda en ustedes muchachones!**


End file.
